Crona/Synopsis
Soul Eater Demon Sword Ragnarok It is at this point where both Crona and Ragnarok are initially introduced into the story. On one of Maka and Soul's missions in Italy, Maka senses peculiar soul wavelengths coming from the Santa Maria Novella Basilica. Upon entering, the two discover Crona and their weapon, Ragnarok. The two meisters quickly engage in battle. However, the demon sword proves to be more than a match for Maka and Soul, and eventually gives Soul a serious wound: at this point, some of Ragnorok's Black Blood enters Soul's bloodstream. Crona is about to kill Soul and Maka by dealing the final fatal blow before Spirit and Stein intervene. The second pair is on a completely different level than the previous Scythe meister, and Crona almost dies before Medusa reveals her own presence and retrieves her combatant. "Persevering Soul" Crona and Ragnarok appeared alongside Medusa at the Witch mass. Black DragonEd Crona next comes into conflict with the DWMA aboard the Nidhogg against Death the Kid. The shinigami is investigating the ghost ship, when Crona suddenly appears on board and absorbs all the ghost souls on the ship. Death the Kid and the demon sword begin to battle, and although Kid is able to suddenly get many shots in with his pistols, his attacks have no harmful affect on Crona thanks to their Black Blood. After Crona splits the ship in half with their Screech Alphaattack, they escape the wrecked Nidhogg by flying with Ragnorok's wings as Death the Kid pursues the two. However, his obsession with symmetry ultimately stops him from catching Crona, as he notices how the clouds and sun in the sky are perfectly symmetrical. It is noted that, though Ragnorok has absorbed many innocent souls, there seems to be no sign of transformation into a Kishin. The Anniversary Celebration Crona appeared with the Mizune family ordered by Medusa. The Eve's Fight to The Death In Medusa's plan to revive the original Kishin under the DWMA, Crona is set as a guard for a portion of the hallway leading to the Demon God. Although it was originally Black☆Star's job to defeat Crona, Maka decides to engage in battle instead, as revenge for Soul's injury caused by Crona in Italy. Once again, it appears that the demon sword has the upper hand. The two fight for a while before Maka appears completely defeated. As Crona prepares to finish her off, Maka and Soul are suddenly thrust into madness, and the Black Blood in Soul's body is put into effect, giving Maka its full abilities. Since both parties now have invincible bodies, the battle stabilizes. Meanwhile, Maka's soul sees into Crona's, where she experiences the despair and isolation of Crona's world and finally comes to understand the strange meister. Tearing out of madness, Maka suddenly stops the battle and hugs Crona, asking to become friends. This act of kindness cleanses Crona and Ragnarok's souls. Daily Life Crona surrenders to the DWMA and remains inside the dungeon. Later, Death decided to enroll them in the Academy. Experimenting SchoolEd Crona, Maka and the others were on a tour for the School and later went with Maka and Soul on a mission in the Czech Republic to look for the Oldest Golem in Leow Village that's gone on a rampage. When they couldn't get any information from the people in the village, the Enchanter, Giriko (who called himself Sou/Saw at the time) shows up and proceeds to show the group where the Oldest Golem was. After the Oldest Golem makes its appearance and Maka discovers that it has a soul wavelength, Giriko finally tells the group his true name, along with his true intentions, as he transforms into his weapon form and lets the golem wield him as it begins attacking the group. After Maka promises Ragnarok that she'll give him a fifteen pieces of candy if he helped, Ragnarok finally helps out, allowing Crona to use Screech Alpha and causing the golem to lose its balance long enough for Maka to land a blow. When Maka becomes paralyzed due to the mysterious webs coming out of the wound, Crona jumps in to protect her when Giriko tries to kill her, only to have the both of them slammed into some brick trees. When every spider in the world begins to show up and forms around the golem, Crona steps in front of Maka and states that they will protect her; an act that both surprises and amazes Maka ,until Crona begins to shiver in fear when they find out that the soul wavelength inside the golem belong to Arachne, Medusa's sister and Crona's aunt. Despite their fear, Crona manages to muster up enough courage to try attacking Arachne, thanks to Ragnarok's 'cheering', but Arachne blocked it with her fan, and counter-attacked by quickly slapping Crona with her fan, putting them in a daze. After telling her the Enchanter to Get rid of the brat., Giriko immediately kicks Crona with enough force to send them flying. But after recovering from it, Crona and the others are shocked to find out that the kick had actually cut them as Giriko brags about his Saw Leg and how that its second gear should be more than enough to deal with them, to which Ragnarok retaliates saying that he could just immediately harden the blood after he cuts them. Unfortunately, Giriko quickly gains the upper hand as he came close to decapitating Crona until Death Scythe Justin Law arrived and defeated the Oldest Golem by using his Law Abiding Silver Gun. After the battle, Crona, along with the others, pretends not to hear Maka when she asks why she has to lay in a coffin. Then they begin to put flowers in the coffin, making her think about how Sid must have felt when he was dead. Bodyguard Crona was among the others with Maka at the School's medic room. Reunion Express Crona was enjoying their life at the DWMA with Maka and her friends, until Medusa forces Crona back into being a spy. The Corner of The Room When Medusa returns, she sends Eruka to be a messenger and makes Crona act as a spy but still they consider Maka a friend. Crona is later told by Medusa to bug Marie with one of her snakes. This snake will allow Medusa to hear everything going on around Marie, which is intended to keep on eye on Stein, and also speed up the process of him succumbing to his madness. On another night, Eruka tells Crona, who is now feeling guilty about what was done, that Maka overheard the conversation they had previously. Crona then disappears without telling anyone at the DWMA. The snake is later found by B.J. The InvestigationEdit Crona and Eruka were having a conversation with Medusa about their plans. Eibon Investigation Arc (Anime)Edit This section contains an instance from an anime not present in the manga and/or a deviation show Decision Crona was instructed to leave DWMA but had doubts about it due to their bond with Maka and the others. Arachnophobia vs DWMA Arc (Anime) This section contains an instance from an anime not present in the manga and/or a deviation Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle Medusa claims that Crona has been captured by Arachne and is to become a live sacrifice. This tempts Maka into taking part in the assault on Arachnophobia's base and so she, Medusa, and a group of the DWMA students proceed to the castle. After Maka eventually defeats Arachne, bringing a close to the operation, Medusa takes over her body. It is then revealed that she was merely using the DWMA to accomplish her means and that Crona had never been captured. Medusa then tells an enraged Maka that she will never hand over Crona, after which the scene suddenly shifts to a mysterious location, demonstrating Crona's current condition. Black Feathers vs White Feathers In the middle of the night and located within a mysterious building, Crona is revealed just as Medusa utters the words, "It's time Crona", which only serves to illicit numerous long screeches/screams. The Witch's Research During Medusa's observation of the test of The Man-made Clown's capabilities, in its battle against Kilik Rung and Kim Diehl, she decides to initiate another experiment. Crona, who had patiently been waiting behind Medusa until this point, is ordered to go and make preparations, which Crona obediently follows. Later, whilst searching for Medusa's concealed location with Tsubaki, Black☆Star's senses alert him to the approaching sound of unstable footsteps, which are instantly recognizable as belonging to Crona. Confronting Crona's shadowy form reveals the emergence of wing-like structures from their shoulders and most notably a prominent third arm, which seemingly belongs to Ragnarok. After a remark from Black☆Star, Ragnarok's weapon form suddenly appears from and is clutched by the recent third arm, signalling the start of the real experiment. Abyss, Uncleanliness, Darkness The Man-made Clown appears and fuses with Crona, creating three Demon Swords wielded by Crona and Ragnarok. Black☆Star retorts that he too wields three swords - the other two being his hand and "ultimate man weapon". Black☆Star questions if Crona has that weapon as well (another reference to Crona's often questioned sex) and Ragnarok attempts to clarify by pulling up Crona's robe. After this, the battle finally begins. Black☆Star repeatedly asks Crona why they chose to leave the DWMA and betray Maka, but Crona replies that they don't even know who Maka is and begins to have an inner conflict regarding their motives for leaving the DWMA. During the battle, Crona is outmatched easily by Black☆Star, who even manages to damage the Black Blood with his punches alone. Medusa, who is observing the battle from afar, comments that she never expected Crona to defeat Black☆Star - but she at least expected them to last longer. Justin Law appears with the Clown and confronts Medusa, at which point she orders Mizune and Eruka to retrieve Crona and retreat. Love Triangle Thanks to the continued efforts of both Eruka and Mizune, Crona eventually manages to escape from the rampant Black☆Star, landing in a distant location with thoughts questioning over the existence of Maka still running through their head. What The Soul Dictates Crona and Ragnarok aren't seen until after the DWMA rescues Kid and is in Moscow on a new mission: To make the black blood even stronger by defeating a Death Scythe. The two soon come across the Magic Cannonball and Russian Death Scythe, Tsar Pushka, along with his meister, Feodor. Crona immediately goes into their Madness Fusion form to start the experiment. Starting the fight with Bloody Needle, Tsar stands his ground while Feodor runs straight towards Crona as he dashes through the Bloody Needle with ease before attacking Crona with his Command Crossack. After Crona recovers, Tsar attacks by launching his head (while it's in his partial weapon form) at them, but Crona protects themselves by using Bloody Coat. After Crona cuts their left wrist, Tsar is surprised that the black blood is beginning to emanate the same wavelength as the Kishin before the Demon Swordsman says their signature battle quote, My blood is black, as the chapter ends. Mad Blood After Crona says their famous battle quote, Feodor and Tsar begins their assault with Feodor using his Command Crossack again to knock Crona to the ground. Ragnarok states that even though Feodor's attacks are light, his martial art skills are on the same level as Black Star. Before Crona can even stand back up, Tsar uses On Your Mark...Ypa!! to send Crona flying straight into a wall and both they and Ragnarok are shocked to find out that Tsar possess a Anti-Demon Wavelength just like Maka, which is also the reason why Medusa wanted Crona to start the experiment with him first. Meanwhile in Death City, Maka notices Soul clutching his chest in pain while Soul is puzzled as to why the wound he got from Crona back from their first fight is aching all of a sudden. Back in Moscow, Crona resumes attacking by using their Bloody Lance,but Feodor uses Tsar (in his complete weapon form) to stop the attack completely and quickly dodges the Bloody Needle, but ultimately fails since the Bloody Needles now have the ability to change direction. In a final attempt to take down Crona, Feodor and Tsar uses Anti-Demon Wavelength - Full Power, but Crona mocks them by saying that a light like that would never hit a pitch black person like them before they suddenly remember a memory of Maka smiling. After saying that a black demon like them can only taint things jet-black, Crona initiates the next stage of the black blood: Mad Blood. With a disturbing smile, they state that their'' blood is black'' one last time, indicating that Crona has emerged as the winner of the fight. Just a Simple Story About Killing People Crona is back from their mission, confused between epiphanies of their past, gets more confused when Medusa serves them dinner, remembering their periods of starvation as punishments Medusa inflicted upon them, but their confusion drives them mad when Medusa hugs them, motherly claiming pride for her child. Crona claims she is not their mother and stabs her, remembering another way to kill: stabbing repeatedly until death, they then drive the final blow with an insane smile on their face. Medusa's last words claimed that, although Crona threw away the only thing to support themselves on, the black blood is complete. The Hunt At the end of The Hunt, Marie tells Maka that Crona was added to the Shinigami's list, and that Spartoi is tasked with their execution. Battle on the Moon Crona is revealed to be hiding out in the place where they and Maka first met each other, the Santa Maria Novella Basilica church. Mumbling to themselves, Crona inadvertently reveals that they have been there for days. When Maka arrives at the church, they ask who she is. However, this was due to straightening out their memories. Crona said that they had waited for her so that they could say goodbye, because they has no one left. Maka disagreed, urging Crona to return to their friends and teachers at the DWMA and to stop pursuing Asura. Crona replied that they could not return to the DWMA come back because they had just killed their mother, Medusa, the one person they had left. Crona is afraid of doing the same to Maka and the others. As Maka struggles to convince her friend to stop this path to becoming a Kishin, Crona walks past her to break open the church's doors. Taking flight to evade Black☆Star, Crona goes to the Moon to fulfill their mother's dying wish: devour Asura and become a more powerful Kishin. Crona lands on the moon and states that they will dye the moon black with their blood before flying into the moon's nose to find and devour Asura. Soon after Noah (Wrath) manages to capture Asura by using Brew to fuse with one of his ants, Crona suddenly appears behind Noah, possibly without him knowing, and prepares to use the Mad Blood to consume Asura. The Dark Side of the Moon After dissolving both Noah (Wrath) and Asura in twister of Mad Blood, Crona then absorbs only Asura and they say that they don't need Noah (Wrath) and Ragnarok immediately spits him back up. Now that Crona is becoming a Kishin, they plan to destroy the world with madness just like Medusa wanted them to. Shortly after Maka notices that the Kishin’s wavelength has suddenly been suppressed and picks up on Crona's wavelength, they appear coming out of the moon's mouth. She calls out to them, but they don't say a word to her as Ragnarok sends out a scream so powerful, that it actually distorts the moon's eyes to look similar to Ragnarok's while trying to send everyone that's on the moon into madness. After Free accidentally takes Kid and Stein away from the moon as he teleports everyone else back to Earth with his magic, leaving Maka, Black☆Star and Spirit on the moon, Crona finally talks to her; telling her that they can't go back anymore since their madness has grown so much that it's able to successfully resonate with the Kishin and that their black blood can't be stopped. Black☆Star is reluctant to attack Crona since they still consider them a friend, but Maka knows that not doing anything means that nothing will change. So with Black☆Star, Tsubaki and Soul helping her while her Dad promises not to interfere, Maka bravely states to Crona that she will strike them until the Crona they knew from the academy until Medusa took them away comes back. Crona doesn't say a word; they just give a faint smile at this, signalling the start of what could possibly be the last fight between them. The fight begins as Crona immediately uses their Madness Fusion just before they block Maka's first strike after she races up to the Moon's mouth. After Crona's strike misses Maka, they get kicked in the face repeatedly by her until they get knocked to the ground. Crona then tries to stab Maka with The Uncleanliness, but misses again, telling her that she's the idiot since she knows that it's dangerous to come close to them with just a scythe. After making Maka vault over them by attacking her with The Abyss of Despair, Crona asks her if she can dodge their third blade, The Darkness, this time. It quickly gets blocked by Black☆Star, who then kicks them a safe distance away from them. After they recover, Crona tells Maka that they would have got her if she was alone. Maka tells Crona that the reason she's not alone is because she's weak, and tells them that they're not alone either. But Crona just replies by saying that they no longer need anyone, and yells to Maka that they're not weak like her as they launch a powered-up Screech Alpha at them. Black☆Star stops the attack easily, but is a bit surprised when Crona manages to push him back a bit with just brute force. Maka then trips Crona and strikes them in the torso area, but they quickly recover from it and knock Maka to the edge of a cliff, and uses Bloody Lance to try and finish her before she can climb back until Black☆Star caught it with Shadow☆Star: First Form - Chain of Blackness and pulls it towards him in order to throw it right back at Crona, who manages to divert its part by blocking. Crona then sprouts two thorn-covered vines from their shoulders and uses then to pull on one of the moon's teeth, causing it to fall on top of Maka and Black☆Star, but that fails since Black☆Star catches it before it could crush them and toss the two both off the moon. After that, Crona uses an attack similar to Medusa's Vector Arrow to attack them, and though they only got a scratch each after blocking most of the attacks, Crona seems delighted as they use Rose Thorn Storm to get some distance between them. Soon, it’s revealed why Crona was happy when Maka and Black☆Star only got a scratch from their previous attack: Any living target that Crona's thorns scratch have their soul distorted, which is what happens when Maka and Black☆Star suddenly undergo soul rejection with Soul and Tsubaki. Soul then tries to use his keyboard to cancel the madness of the Black Blood out, but he and Tsubaki suddenly get snatched by Crona, who looked as if they are falling even further into the Kishin’s madness, and is confused as to why his keyboard can't make a sound. Though Black☆Star can still fight without Tsubaki, Crona shouts that they are relived as they launch another assault at the two while Spirit is steadily climbing up to where they are fighting. In part 3, Black☆Star begins to try to get Soul and Tsubaki back by first using Soul Force on Crona, who blocks it by using multiple thorns as a shield before counter-attacking by turning them into multiple thorn arrows. Crona then turns their attention to Maka, who dodges most of them before Black☆Star protected her from a few arrows she couldn't avoid. They then manage to flip Black☆Star over before hanging him in the air by his feet with two more vines before attempting to kill Maka with a pillar of thorn arrows before Spirit arrives just in time to save Maka by blocking the attack. When Spirit takes Soul's place as Maka's weapon, Crona unleashes another wave of thorn arrows, but Maka immediately stops the attack in its tracks before charging at them. Crona quickly uses Thorn Defense to stop Maka's assault while they constantly question them on how they are able to sync their soul wavelengths together. Soon, Crona's Thorn Defense is quickly destroyed when Maka uses Witch Hunter, then Demon Hunter afterwards in quick succession, allowing Soul and Tsubaki to escape from Crona's grasp and change back into their human forms. When Spirit tells Crona that the reason they are able to resonate together is because of their bonds as parent and child, Crona begins to cry as they go into a mental breakdown. Four scarf-like appendages suddenly sprout out of Crona's back and wrap them inside as it turns into a massive ball. When the ball cracks open, part of Asura's face is seen as the chapter ends. Crona is seen deep within a sea of black blood as they wonder if they were just replaced as Asura regains control and absorbs them. While battling Asura, Maka asked Soul if he can hear Crona's rhythm, to which Soul responded that he can't hear it, even with her soul perception. Right before Maka ends up being impaled through her chest by Asura, she felt Crona's presence due to Soul using the Black Blood to its full potential. Crona is still inside the sea of black blood looking back on the things they've done to gain power to get rid of their fear, from leaving their friends behind to even killing Medusa and attempting to obtain the kishin's power just to prove their existence. Although thinking that there's nothing left for them but to just die, they know that there's a part of them that's still clinging to something in this life: To see Maka once more. Soon after. Crona is surprised to see Maka and Soul floating towards them, but thinks it's just hallucination of Maka until she hits them with a Maka Chop, proving that she's real. After realizing that Maka is real, Crona comments on how Maka's obsession to actually come all the way to see them. Maka simply tells Crona it's not an obsession, but believing in them is the reason for coming to find them and that believing is the human's strength. When Maka tells Crona it's time for them to go back outside,Crona tells her that they can't return yet because they have committed many unforgivable sins and, while that they are happy that Maka came for them, there is something that only they can do with the courage they got from her. After obtaining the Book of Eibon from Maka, which was the same book she used earlier when she used Maka Chop on them, Crona takes Brew out of the book and explains their final plan to neatly seal Asura away with the Mad Blood. When Maka asks what would happen to them, Crona just replies that this their way of paying Maka back since she gave them their courage. After they give Maka a hug, they go on to tell Maka that she is the first person who dealt with them and that they don't really care about the world or the sin they need to atone for. They say that they are doing this simply for her and for them to suppress the kishin's madness, Maka has to make the kishin bleed. Once Soul summons a sheet of music with souls as notes to return to return to the outside with. Crona reluctantly adds their soul to the start of the song, thinking they doesn't deserve to be in it before Soul gives some gentle encouragement. Soul and Maka leave, but not before Maka yells back that she'll come back for Crona and tells them to wait for her. Smiling peacefully Crona simply tells her that they believe in her. Once Maka uses a Kishin-Hunt Slash to make Asura bleed, Crona activates Brew to power up the Mad Blood to its full potential and uses it to seal away Asura once again by surrounding the entire moon itself in a dome of Mad Blood, speaking the words "Let's meet again Maka", before the task is finished. Category:Synopsis